User blog:JaphethMario/Darth Vader vs Spiderman vs Kermit the Frog. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battle Ep. 15/Season 1 Finale
Woah it takes more than one month to make this. Anyways this is the Season finale and it features, iconic villian of the Star Wars franchise, Darth Vader, iconic superhero in the Marvel Universe, Spiderman, famous Muppet, Kermit the Frog, and the mascot of Disney, Mickey Mouse Cameos: (Donald Duck is this color, Goofy is this color) Darth Vader Verse: *breathing* I can’t believe I’m fighting a teenager vigilante and a frog who can’t act nor sing Fighting Darth vader is *breathing* impossible, ‘cause I control the mic without help of strings Superheroes with spider powers and a star of a toddler’s show? Your lives must be a bored Your status can’t compare to the status of the mother fucking Sith Lord Honestly I don’t find Muppets nor Sesame Street family-friendly company in the first place Especially from a perverted frog who teaches kids Whisky and Cigars, and Elmo’s dildo in his face Your friend Ms. Piggy, yeah, she may have a big body but her heart was *breathing* even bigger But shame on you on breaking up with her just to look for another pig with a better figure And before your brain mess-up from a spider bite, your just some generic hispter nerd Who’s been nothing but a laughingstock in school and even nervous on hitting girls With you never get married with Mary Jane, and left Gwen Stacy to die alone And with all the ladies you’re hitting with, your still stuck in a friend zone Spiderman Verse: How can both of you knock down your friendly neighborhood, Spiderman? Spitting Venomic rhymes at both of you is easy, it’s like fighting Lizard and Doom all over again Both ME and Marvel are everywhere in the big screen and the World Wide Web like a Stan Lee cameo While nowadays, no one watches nor cares about The Muppets nor Star Wars anymore Let me start with the criminal, who’ll always lose in the battle whenever justice shows up The Death Star is the only thing your little light saber exprience a blow up I’m everyone’s favorite iconi Marvel superhero, even people with arcophobia doesn’t fear me Your not even the main villian, your just a bitch of the emporer and the pigs at the Angry Bird series Your nothing but a robotic freak suffering asthma Who failed to kill off the Tusken Raiders to save his mama I spit burns hotter than your face got suffer burns in lava And with that ugliness you got, no wonder why ladies don’t love ya And as for Frogman, puppets are old news; incredible heroes is today’s vision Heck! Your puppetry skills in Ninja Turtles is wackier than the Michael Bay version My creative creator uses his creative hands to draw creativity creative superheroes collection While your creator uses his hand to control you right in your butthole to get some Rainbow Connection Kermit the Frog Verse: Just because I’m a kid’s iconic hero, that doesn’t mean that Kermit don’t know how to bring a fight You’re just a journalist who lost his parents since childhood; yeah he’s a wannabe Superman alright With that superhero cliché, I rather watch the Fantastic Four than reading your comics, Peter Parker And everyone call you a Big Hero, except for your best friend after what you did to his father You didn’t have great responsibility, and that’s why you cost your own Uncle’s life Honestly, if you haven’t have join a game of wrestling, you could have save him during that night You’re a mutated virus to anyone you love, screwing-up Mary Jane with your face cream You may be everyone’s Most Wanted superhero, but the Justice League didn’t want you in their team Now after I finsih with Spiderman, I can finally bash on the emperor’s Muppet, so let’s go My sick disses are fully operational, that will force Darth Vader screaming noooooooo Your prequels are whack Anakin, nothing but focus on those terrible CGI animation Mix with atrocious voice acting, filler storylines, and do I have to mention that Jar Jar abomination Your parenting are horrible, no wonder why you’re a Big Bird brained father From choking his own wife and making his children kissing on each other You got one mission to bring to your son to the dark side and you just simply muck it So why don’t you seek some advice from my good old friend Yoda, back when he was a puppet! Mickey Mouse Verse: Wow your rapping’s are great, but only our friend Mickey can truly win Because he own all of you three before the battle even begins M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E *laughing* that’s right pals, Who’s the only emcee Mouse, that’s me With three simple shapes, that can be rule the entire Land earning lots of money Even Miyazaki’s girls can’t compare the mouse who created the cartoon industry First let me bash Spiderman, the lamest superhero in the Marvel crew You’ll never have another Amazing sequel after Spiderman 2 My friend Tarzan said you’re his knock-off, heck he thinks George of the Jungle is a better parody And I didn’t give a damn on your Uncle’s death, ‘because I find Spiderman 3 a tragedy Kermit, It Ain’t Easy to be Green for you, but for me, you being green is easy to grab it! But who cares about you and your show, heck he’s more forgettable than Oswald the Rabbit! Look at the awards I achieve, he’s a rodent with a class The only Oscar you’ll ever earned, is the one that belongs in Sesame Street’s trash And lastly Darth slaver, without Disney buying your franchise, Star Wars will just get shittier And without our sense of humor on poking fun at the Nazis, you’ll surely lose to Hitler Even your voice becomes a Lion King, your Hunchback will just get stabbed by your brother (Oh!) Now join the Disney side Anakin, ‘cause you’ll live happily ever after forever that I am your father (Burn!) I got the key to a Kingdom that opens the Hearts of every boy and girl While the Muppets, Marvel and Star Wars are in Disney’s Small World I’m Fantasia, I’m Winnie this battle, you cannot simply compare to me ‘Cause I am Epic Mickey, owning PewDiePie, Snopp Dogg and even Epic Rap Battles of History Companies Verse: Hey guys, we shouldn’t be fighting each other, we should tackle the leader of his Clubhouse He’s right, so let’s team up us one, and Rebel against the main villain, Mickey Mouse If anyone believes this rodent plant seeds in cartoon, then you must be Plane Crazy to believe that ‘Cause the true fact about this rat, is that he’s hack who stole credits from Felix the Cat We can’t stand that annoying voice, it sounded like those kids playing games in the internets That’s why your rapping is so Goofy, that not even Donald Duck understand it The only thing that tops your squeaking vocal cords, are those sitcoms which all of them Suck and Copy Those things are more embarrassing to Disney than they broadcast porn from their company Disney movies are all the same, some brainless guy saving a brainless princess But I despise when Disney changes endings and making Robin a furry, but that’s none of my business And speaking princess, none of them are a good model to anybody Cause all they do is enslaving Dwarfs, getting Frozen love from their sister, and performing Beastility What comes with great powers comes with great responisbilty is something you lack Using his powers to be a huge Minnie to the kids in his shop, just to make a quick buck People will realized that Disney is not a magical place, once they realized you’re a racist prick Who’s also a bad influence to children by bringing them subliminal messages to kids Who Won? Who Won? Darth vader Spiderman Kermit the Frog Mickey Mouse Category:Blog posts